


Role Play

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: John and Dory spice things up in the bedroom. Dory belongs to laraeasthillstarstable on tumblr.





	Role Play

John smiled as two little hands covered his eyes while he was trying to read the latest hardware catalogue.

“Guess who~” a beautiful voice trilled, and John chuckled.

“Hmm, could it be… a stable girl?” asked John, even though he knew exactly who it was. Only one young woman had such small hands, and hair that tickled his neck as she leaned over the back of the couch. John guessed that she was standing on the tips of her toes to be able to do this. Dory giggled.

“Maybe,” she said. “You’re close, though.”

“Hmm. Poem?” John guessed. Dory laughed again, causing John to grin.

“No again,” said Dory.

“Hmm, then it can only be… my beautiful girlfriend,” said John. Dory cheered and leaned down next to him, her arms resting on the couch cushion.

“May I join you on here?” asked Dory.

“Let me help you with that,” said John. 

“No, I’ve got it,” said Dory. She tried to wriggle her hips to get over onto the couch, but ended up falling with her legs in John’s lap, just barely missing kicking him in the head.

“Are you alright there?” asked John, chuckling at her.

“Hello,” said Dory, looking up at him with a giggle. John leaned down and kissed her.

“How nice of you to drop in,” said John. Dory laughed, rolling over onto her back and then sitting up.

“I was bored, so I decided to come play with you,” said Dory.

“Oh, I can think of something more fun than that,” said John, leaning in close and kissing her.

“Ooh,” said Dory. “Like what?”

“Well, we have a lot of fun in the bedroom,” said John.

“Uh huh,” said Dory, nodding.

“And I was thinking that maybe we could… spice it up a little,” said John.

“How so?” asked Dory.

“Well… how do you feel about a little role play?” asked John.

“Ooh, like a sexy nurse or something?” asked Dory.

“I was thinking something more along the lines of… sexy stable upgrader,” said John. Dory giggled, blushing.

“Silly, that’s already what you are,” said Dory.

“Why, thank you,” said John. “But here is the scenario: a young woman wants her stable to be upgraded but she can’t afford to pay with money, so she must turn to other methods of payment.” He stroked a hand down Dory’s hair, and she grinned.

“Let’s do it,” said Dory, standing up and grabbing hold of his hand. John chuckled and followed her to the bedroom, where she closed the door behind them and looked at him expectantly.

“Well, miss, that’ll be one hundred star coins to upgrade your stable to put in another stall,” said John.

“Oh, but sir, I cannot afford it,” said Dory. “I spent all my star coins on horses.” She pouted. “But perhaps some… other payment can be arranged?” She began slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

“Hmm, I suppose that I can also accept that form of payment,” said John, very much liking what he saw.

“Then come over here,” said Dory, walking over to the bed and pulling her shirt off to reveal her nice breasts and bra underneath.

Before John sat down on the bed, though, Dory unzipped his jeans and pushed them down along with his underwear. Then, she grabbed his hard cock and gave it a squeeze. John moaned.

“What form of payment would you prefer?” asked Dory, starting to stroke him. John struggled to think while she stroked him, but it was quite difficult with how good she was making him feel.

“Hmm, maybe- ah, maybe you could give me a blowjob?” said John.

“I think I can handle that,” said Dory, replacing her hand with her mouth. John moaned as her wet mouth enveloped his cock. He almost wished that it was something else, but this was good too. And, when Dory started to move her tongue while sucking on him, it became even better. John moaned, tangling his fingers in her hair, and started gently thrusting into her mouth.

“Oh, Dory,” John moaned. “That feels so good.” Dory hummed appreciatively, which made it even better. She pulled her mouth most of the way off and then moved her tongue over the tip of his cock, and that made him moan louder and buck his hips a little. And then Dory moved her head back down, and John panted as he began to get closer. This scenario was turning him on more than he’d expected.

John didn’t last much longer before he came, and Dory pulled her mouth away and licked her lips while she pumped his cock to finish him off properly.

“Was that suitable payment?” asked Dory. John nodded, panting, and sat down on the bed.

“Yes it was, and I’ll throw this in free of charge,” said John. “Pull your trousers and panties off.”

Dory’s heart fluttered as she did this, and then she sat back down on the bed with her legs spread. John stroked his fingers through the wetness at first, making Dory moan, and then he slipped a finger into her pussy and made her moan louder.

While John fingered her with one hand, he rubbed her clit with the other, and soon he had two fingers inside her. Dory moaned at what the calluses on his fingers were doing, and moved her hips to get more of this wonderful feeling. John grinned at what he was doing to her, glad that he could make her feel good too after she’d just made him feel so good.

“Oh, John,” Dory moaned, bucking her hips up as she came. John continued fingering her for a little until she’d come back down, and then he removed his fingers and kissed her lips instead.

“Well, that was a fun activity,” said John.

“Yes it was,” said Dory, grinning at him. “We should definitely do that again sometime.”

“Or we could do it for real if you don’t mind,” said John.

“I should give you money for your work too, though,” said Dory. “You shouldn’t do free labour for your girlfriend.”

“I suppose you’re right,” said John. “It wouldn’t be fair. But you could think of it as a tip.”

“Hmm. Yes, I like that idea,” said Dory. “Just as soon as I find a new Icelandic horse.” Her eyes glittered, and John laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
